Trying To Save The World
by Document 2
Summary: The life of a demigod is hard but when there's a new threat looming, it gets a whole lot more interesting. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Lucas POV

"Lucas, pick up the speed!" Coach Hedge yelled, his furry hind-quarters shaking with anger," Running in full Greek amour is not that hard. I bet Andy could do it, no problem."

My mouth was straining to remind him of the time Andy won in a race against him. Yes Andy. Octavian's bloody son. The idiot thinks he's all that just because his dad was the Augur. After the war he got replaced. I wish I had been alive to see it.

But no matter how stupid coach hedge is, he is my superior so I kept running. Throughout the 5 mile run. 5 hellish miles. The run was filled with traps, monsters, hurdles and mud. How I miss Camp Half-Blood, with its weather border and satyrs that don't beg. Right now I'm in Camp Jupiter and going through the last year of training. Don't worry I'll explain.

After the war, the Greeks and Romans decided to mix things up with how they train demigods and legacies. So every person, with godly blood, has to start training at the age of five. For their first year of training, they will stay at Camp Half-Blood. However, the next year they train at Camp Jupiter and so on until their 16. They can then choose to live in Camp Half - Blood, Camp Jupiter or the real world. I have no idea what to do, with only three months left to choose.

Enough of the explanation and back to me! I crossed the finish line in a sweaty heap, my arms dangling lifelessly in front of me.

"Gareth! Stop!" a boyish voice yelled, coming from the armoury. I hesitated. Coach would make my life hell if I went to help but I wasn't an idiot so I shed some of my protective gear and sprinted towards the voice.

When I got to the entrance I say a boy, Cain is his name I think, held by his jet black hair to the shed. Held by Gareth Alburn, biggest bully I had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Cain was writhing beneath him. It's not like Cain was weak or anything but he was 12 and Gareth was 16. When I was his age I would have squealed. I heard a cry of terror and a loud thud that pulled me out of my daze. Cain was huddled on the cold stone ground.

"Hey!" I shouted, my voice finally coming to me," Picking 12 year olds now. Stop being a coward and bullying little kids!" Gareth stared at me his mouth wide.

"You saying I'm pickin' on him. I am defending Mars's name, punk!" I looked quizzically at him. A smirk appeared on the brutes face. "A little birdy told me that this little runt said Mars was the worst god and that Poseidon was the best. Even you, Mr Happy Go Lucky, must think that's a stupid thing to say"

"He's right mate," I said my confidence boosting as I stood up for the kid.

I was expecting a sharp retort, not a fist pummelling towards my face at full force. Pain exploded in my face causing me to tumble backwards.

"Want some more Lukey," he said smugly towering above me, "Oh and I mean fighting, not singing. Apollo boy!" He sneered. I looked towards Cain, thinking that it would not be a good experience for a twelve-year-old to watch his saviour to get beat up.

"Get out Cain, I've got to do something," I spoke calmly, scrambling up from the floor. Reluctantly, he walked out of the armoury.

The moment the door clicked shut, Gareth swung a punch. But this time I was ready. Catching his fist mid punch, I twisted his arm and pushed it towards his back, putting all of my weight on his hand. Gareth crouched down and pointed his head down causing me to fall forward and put me in the same position as he was. My mind churned, I didn't have Gareth strength. How the hell was I supposed to get out of this one. I thought back to all the karate I had done as a child and, using the heal of my foot, stamped on Gareth's, causing him to reel back in shock. I flew around and punched him hard on the face. He fell onto a pile of shields with a crash.

"Child of Mars, you got beaten by "Apollo boy"" I said in a cruel, but accurate, imitation of his voice. By the look on Gareth's face, I choose the right time to leave.

I stumbled out of the door, blood running down my face. "WOW!YOU'RE ALIVE!" I whirled round my fists raised, I dropped them as soon as I saw who it was.

"Cain, what are you doing here?" I questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Well...I didn't want to go home alone," He answered, looking at me hopefully. Well Coach has probably killed me 1000 times in his mind, I thought, what's wrong with another.

" Where to?" A grin formed on his face.

" My sister has probably finished her training by now so she should be at the coffee shop," Cain said as he dragged me to Let's Drink.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review :)**

**P.S. I'm 11, so sorry if it's really bad **


End file.
